<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pick Your Filter by vixxsparalleluniverse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28404783">Pick Your Filter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixxsparalleluniverse/pseuds/vixxsparalleluniverse'>vixxsparalleluniverse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>For You Sinners [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Camboy Doyoung, Co-workers, Daddy Kink, Dom Suh Youngho | Johnny, Dom/sub, Ex Sex, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Facials, Getting Back Together, M/M, Porn With Plot, Pornstars, Rimming, Slightly - Freeform, Smut, Sub Lee Taeyong, Top Suh Youngho | Johnny, and johnny is basically done with them, broke college student becomes pornstar, jaedo are just horny lmao, newbie johnny, pornstar taeyong, pornstar ten, technically, the best one, the scenario for the porno was ex sex, there it is, wait i forgot - Freeform, yep, yep thats all i think</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:40:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28404783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixxsparalleluniverse/pseuds/vixxsparalleluniverse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Broke college student Johnny Suh decided to test the waters of the porn industry and is immediately attracted to his first male co-star.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>For You Sinners [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/954285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>170</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pick Your Filter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ah fuck, here we go again.</p><p>I wanna thank Filter by fucking Park Jimin for making me write this because it's a fucking bop and I am a hoe for that type of track. Also I wanna thank that one day that Taeyong dyed his hair mint green and had one green eye because that was a blessing.</p><p>Anyway, I had to change the AU three times, I started this one-shot in March, it's basically a mess as well and I want to apologize. And yes, there will be a Jaedo sequel to this story if I gather up the strength and horniness.</p><p>Also 2021 is in a few days! Hopefully 2021 won’t be as shitty as 2020, we can only hope. Enjoy the porn!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was an impulsive decision when Johnny Suh wanted to try out a job in the porn industry. He was annoyed by working shitty part-time jobs to scrape rent and textbook fees. His roommate Jung Jaehyun made a remark one day that pornstars got paid good money for short clips.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you think I should do it?" Johnny mumbled one night, looking down at his calculus textbook. Jaehyun made a noise of confusion, scribbling down answers for his music theory class.</p><p> </p><p>"Do what?" Jaehyun asked. "Become a pornstar?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, they pay good money and I hate doing customer service." Johnny answered, closing his textbook. "I swear if someone asks me where the batteries are when they are standing right next to them-"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, retail fucking sucks. But are you sure about the pornstar thing? You might become really famous online."</p><p> </p><p>"Honestly, I'm down. I will get good fucks and a good paycheck."</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, it's up to you, John." Jaehyun started having that expression on his face Johnny knew too well. "You can have a romance like mine, if you want."</p><p> </p><p>"You mean when you stumbled across Bunny Boy's porn site and he ended up being Kim Doyoung, your TA." Jaehyun nodded and Johnny sighed again, recalling that time that reminded him of a terrible fanfiction.</p><p> </p><p>"Doie thinks it was the best." Johnny suppressed a gag when Jaehyun gave him a goofy smile. "I think he might know a company that's accepting new people. I will get their number."</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks, Jae." Johnny smiled at his friend and the smile was returned. A phone buzzed and Jaehyun picked it up to smirk at the screen.</p><p> </p><p>"Speaking of Doie, he is streaming in thirty so I'm gonna head out." Jaehyun got up from his bed and picked up his coat.</p><p> </p><p>"Gross." Johnny retorted and Jaehyun stuck his tongue out.</p><p> </p><p>"Bye loser." Jaehyun left the room with a wave.</p><p> </p><p>"Bye, Jae." Johnny called out when Jaehyun left his bedroom. Johnny collapsed against the bed, shoving Jaehyun's homework on the floor. With the thought running through his head, Johnny forced his eyes shut.</p><p> </p><p>Nearly two weeks later, Jaehyun asked Johnny to meet him at the local university coffee shop. Johnny reluctantly agreed, that day of the week being the only day Johnny had off. In a worn leather jacket and jeans, Johnny greeted the café owner and scanned the area for Jaehyun.</p><p> </p><p>"John, over here!" Jaehyun called from the corner. Johnny approached the table to find Jaehyun with another person.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Johnny hyung." Doyoung greeted politely when Johnny sat across from him.</p><p> </p><p>"Doyoung-ah." Johnny greeted back. "Why am I third-wheeling?"</p><p> </p><p>"I heard that you're interested in joining the porn industry." Doyoung mumbled so only the three of them heard. "So I am here to give you a job offer."</p><p> </p><p>"I'd rather not have sex with you, Doyoung-ah."</p><p> </p><p>"Not for me!" A blush decorated Doyoung’s cheeks and Johnny knew that he was thinking about that possible scenario. "I have a friend who is part of NCT."</p><p> </p><p>"Like the kpop group?" Johnny asked, remembering the rising kpop group with twenty three members.</p><p> </p><p>"No, they stole the name and it's a popular pornstar company."</p><p> </p><p>"Most films with Korean actors are directed from their company." Jaehyun added. "They are really good."</p><p> </p><p>"If you are planning to go into gay porn." Doyoung cut in. "You are, um, gay, right?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm bi but I lean towards men." Johnny answered. "Yeah, I'm interested in doing gay porn."</p><p> </p><p>"Great. If you are ready to accept, I will call Ten to get someone to compile a contract." Doyoung chirped.</p><p> </p><p>"Ten?" Johnny asked. "Isn't he that really famous Thai star?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, exactly. He retired but he is heavily involved in recruiting new stars." Doyoung slid a golden card towards Johnny, the older man taking it quickly. "Here's his card, you can think about it."</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks Doyoung-ah."</p><p> </p><p>"You have the ideal body for a pornstar so you will get accepted, don't worry about it." Jaehyun remarked and Johnny rolled his eyes. Jaehyun was rather obvious about his attraction to Johnny but they never did anything beyond friendly handjobs.</p><p> </p><p>"I agree." Doyoung answered and Johnny felt his face warm up. "Ten is really into big men."</p><p> </p><p>"Ok, now I'm regretting this." Johnny remarked and the couple (Johnny is unsure whether the two were together or not) laughed in response.</p><p> </p><p>"If it doesn't work out, we can film a threesome one day." Jaehyun suggested and that was Johnny's cue to leave the coffee shop.</p><p> </p><p>For the next few days, Johnny thought about the offer after adding Ten's contact information to his phone. On the seventh day, Johnny gave in and called Ten. The Thai male was excited to hear from him, requesting an interview so they can see whether Johnny had the potential to become their next big rookie.</p><p> </p><p>"Wow, John, you look good." Jaehyun remarked on the day of the interview, laying sideways on Johnny's bed. Johnny started sweeping his hair to one side, not affected by Jaehyun's compliment. "They would be dumb not to accept you."</p><p> </p><p>"Ok, Jae, keep it in your pants." Doyoung said, standing by the doorframe.</p><p> </p><p>"But you agree with me." Jaehyun cooed and Doyoung rolled his eyes, not denying his attraction towards Johnny.</p><p> </p><p>“How about if you two fuck each other and I will go to this interview?” Johnny cut in and he smirked when the couple (honestly, Johnny didn’t fucking know if they were together) flushed. Feeling proud after all of the second hand embarrassment, Johnny left the apartment to head to NCT, an interesting chapter of his life.</p><p> </p><p>Entering the rather fancy building, Johnny marveled at the design as he was taken to the 8th floor by an assistant who was way too hot for his own good. Lucas, the assistant, talked about Johnny’s possible contract with the company while Johnny looked confused. Hopefully he could get some good cash out of this instead of him hearing about Jaehyun’s multiple appearances in Doyoung’s camboy videos.</p><p> </p><p>“Here we are, the eighth floor.” Lucas chimed in, snapping Johnny out of his daze.</p><p> </p><p>"Welcome, you must be Johnny Suh." a voice caught Johnny's attention towards a short male dressed in a Gucci suit, the top having a rather deep v-neck. He was sitting on the table (totally professional) and Johnny was rather distracted by the handsome man. "I am Ten, the head of recruits, you got my contact information from Doyoung."</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Doyoung gave it to me after my best friend, Jaehyun, suggested that I do porn instead of retail.” Johnny replied and he got a laugh from Ten, a melodious and charming laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“Well I want to thank both of them.” Ten chuckled and got off the desk to sit on the chair, motioning to the chair in front of him. “Sit down here and, Lucas, close the door on your way out.” Johnny sat down on the chair while Lucas left the room, the assistant closing the door.</p><p> </p><p>“How do interviews at the porn industry work?” Johnny decided to ask, feeling dumb afterwards when Ten laughed again.</p><p> </p><p>"Just a few questions regarding age, education, and passport status. You also need to take tests to show that you are clear of STDs."</p><p> </p><p>"Sounds good." The interview went by rather smoothly and Johnny got Ten to read the email regarding his STD testing.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, you are clear of any STDs and you answered the questions perfectly well." Ten concluded while sending a message to someone. Johnny sighed out in relief and Ten laughed again (something he did a lot according to Johnny).</p><p> </p><p>"But there is one more thing you have to show me before we consider you." Ten added when he saw Lucas enter the room with another person. "You have to make out with someone to show how good you are at riling an audience."</p><p> </p><p>“Wait what?” Johnny asked before Ten motioned the university student to turn around. Johnny got his breath taken away when he saw the newcomer with Lucas, in awe about how handsome this man was.</p><p> </p><p>“Lee Taeyong, our most popular pornstar. He has starred in hundreds of movies for NCT and Taeyong is the final test before we hire a person.” Johnny gulped nervously when Taeyong waved at him, the gesture alluring to the university student.</p><p> </p><p>“You must be Johnny Suh, Doyoung has told me a lot about you.” Taeyong greeted and Johnny nodded when he got back into his senses.</p><p> </p><p>“Right, Doyoung told me about this company.” Johnny remarked, feeling flustered by his behaviour.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, Johnny, people gawk like that to me every time.” Taeyong felt flustered as well because Johnny was one of the hottest interviewees the company has had in a while.</p><p> </p><p>“Johnny was just caught off guard by the final round of the interview.” Ten cut in and Taeyong nodded, the pornstar going to sit directly on Johnny’s lap. The university student flushed when Taeyong straddled him, cautious hands going on the pornstar’s waist. Taeyong leaned in to whisper in Johnny’s ear, aware of Ten and Lucas’ eyes watching them.</p><p> </p><p>“Just pretend it’s just the two of us and you’re about to fuck the shit out of me, can you do that for me?” Taeyong whispered before sucking the pierced lobe.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh I can do that.” Johnny breathed out, a sudden surge of confidence hitting him before pulling Taeyong into a rather heated kiss. Hands pulling each other, Taeyong moaned in Johnny’s mouth as the university student palmed his ass and the pornstar sucked on Johnny’s tongue to make the kiss sloppier.</p><p> </p><p><em> ‘Oh, he’s big.’ </em> Taeyong noted to himself when he felt Johnny harden underneath him. Tall, handsome, dominant, and has a huge cock. Taeyong wanted Johnny Suh to work for NCT so badly. Unfortunately, Johnny ended the kiss when he ran out of breath and the two stared at each other with dark eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I have never seen Taeyong this turned on just by kissing.” Ten’s voice snapped the two men out of their daze. Taeyong just laughed breathlessly.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, Ten, he checked all of my boxes.” Taeyong said what was on his mind and Johnny’s cheeks grew darker red. “I would hire him right away.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can see that. We don’t really have anyone like you, Johnny, in this company so you’re hired right away.” Johnny looked shocked while Taeyong and Ten shared a smirk. The pornstar got off Johnny’s lap and collapsed on the chair next to the university student.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you so much.” Johnny blurted out, getting laughs from Ten and Taeyong.</p><p> </p><p>“We will contact you when we decide on your debut video. It can be a solo shoot or with one of our popular stars.” Ten started to explain. “A shoot with a popular star will make your debut huge and you have potential to hit it big.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds like a plan.” Taeyong chimed in and Johnny felt himself blush again.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for your interview, Johnny, and we will see you on set.” Ten extended a hand and Johnny shook it, the university student standing up afterwards and following Lucas out.</p><p> </p><p>“Ten, if his first shoot isn’t with me, I’m quitting.” Taeyong remarked and Ten laughed at that.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung, what do you take me for? I saw the chemistry right away and it will make the audience want to come back for more.” Ten said with confidence and Taeyong nodded. “We will see what Johnny thinks when I call him to shoot this weekend.”</p><p> </p><p>“He will love it.”</p><p> </p><p>When Johnny came back to his and Jaehyun’s apartment, he walked into a porno located on his fucking bed and Johnny immediately left towards a coffee shop to wait until Jaehyun was done. Sitting down at the corner of the coffee shop, Johnny leaned back and thought about the heated makeout he had with Taeyong.</p><p> </p><p><em> ‘Shit, I can’t fall for a co-star. Taeyong is so famous, he wouldn’t work with a newcomer.’ </em> Johnny thought to himself as he drank a cup of coffee and snacked on a muffin. His mind was full of Taeyong before a text from Jaehyun got him going back home.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry for fucking on your bed, we couldn't locate mine." Jaehyun apologized when Johnny came back to the apartment.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't apologize, you defiled most of the apartment anyway." Johnny fired back and sat down on the couch.</p><p> </p><p>“Enough about me, how did the interview go?”</p><p> </p><p>“So they asked about identity, sexual preferences, kinks, STD testing, all that jazz.” Johnny flushed when he thought about the makeout and Jaehyun whistled lowly seeing his best friend turn red.</p><p> </p><p>“Did something else happen during the interview?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well there was a thing at the end where you have to make out with a porn star to see if you’re good enough.” Johnny started, making Jaehyun perk up at that.</p><p> </p><p>“Which lucky pornstar did you kiss?” Johnny flushed darker at that and he cleared his throat.</p><p> </p><p>“Lee Taeyong, the most popular NCT star.”</p><p> </p><p>“The Lee Taeyong? He’s so good.” Johnny forgot that Jaehyun was an avid watcher of films produced by NCT. “Did you get hired?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ten said that he hasn’t seen Taeyong that turned on by kissing. So I got the job immediately and Ten will call me to schedule my first shoot.”</p><p> </p><p>“You are so good, hyung, that you got the Lee Taeyong turned on that quickly.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jae, you had sex with me once and we were drunk as hell.”</p><p> </p><p>“One of the best sex I’ve had as a bottom.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well you top Doyoung now,” Johnny looked around the living room while commenting. “On the couch, against the fridge, over the dining table-”</p><p> </p><p>“I get it, John, we are sexually active.” Johnny rolled his eyes and got up from the couch, stretching afterwards. “How was the kiss?”</p><p> </p><p>“It was really good. One of the best kisses I’ve ever had and I only met him five minutes before.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wow.” Johnny’s phone rang and the university student looked at the screen to see it was from Ten. “Is it Ten?”</p><p> </p><p>“Shush and yes.” Johnny shushed Jaehyun and picked up the phone.</p><p> </p><p><em> “Hi Johnny, it’s Ten and I am excited to tell you that your first movie will be shot on Saturday with one of our popular stars.” </em> Ten told the university student with excitement. <em> “Hopefully you will get a fat check and a good fuck from Saturday’s performance.” </em></p><p> </p><p><em> “I will look forward to it, Ten.” </em> Johnny responded before catching himself. <em> “By the way, who will be my co-star?” </em></p><p> </p><p><em> “Explore our films and see which one looks the best. It will be a surprise though.” </em> Johnny flushed at that (he didn’t watch a single NCT film and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to) and Ten chuckled. <em> “See you on Saturday.” </em></p><p> </p><p><em> “See you.” </em> Johnny ended the call and turned back to Jaehyun smirking at him.</p><p> </p><p>“I will send you a few NCT videos and you can see how good Taeyong really is.” Jaehyun suggested, making Johnny sigh in response.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, send me them.” Johnny said in defeat and Jaehyun beamed at that.</p><p> </p><p>“Unfortunately, Pornhub cuts off most of the good shit so I gave you my login information for NCT’s official website.” Jaehyun remarked when Johnny received a rather long text from Jaehyun. “Have fun jerking off, I will be sleeping at Doyoung’s.”</p><p> </p><p>“Stream?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, just testing out some toys.” Johnny shook his head at the thought of the two boyfriends using weird ass sex toys on each other.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, don’t come back until the morning.”</p><p> </p><p>“No promises, hyung.” As soon as Jaehyun left the apartment, Johnny went to his bedroom and closed the door, grabbing his laptop to open the website.</p><p> </p><p>“What a website.” Johnny mumbled as he put in Jaehyun’s login information, entering it to see Jaehyun’s watch history. Bunny Boy filled up most of them (he would later find out that the website reposted Doyoung’s best videos per request of Doyoung himself) and Johnny flushed seeing the lewd thumbnails of the videos.</p><p> </p><p>Moving his mouse to the search bar, Johnny moved his fingers to the keyboard and typed in the name that circled his head for hours. <em> Lee Taeyong </em> was typed in and Johnny hit the enter button to see Taeyong’s most popular videos. Grabbing headphones and connecting them, Johnny clicked on the most viewed video and he absorbed himself in the content before him.</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong was acting as an assistant who was about to quit his job with his annoying boss, a burly man who was faceless to the audience. Johnny was entranced by Taeyong’s surprisingly good acting and how alluring he was in seducing the boss. The university student got hard when Taeyong started kissing the faceless man’s penis, the pornstar sucking the length in his pretty mouth.</p><p> </p><p><em> “Just pretend it’s just the two of us and you’re about to fuck the shit out of me, can you do that for me?” </em> Taeyong’s voice rang in his head as Johnny’s hand went into his pants, jerking off to the pornstar moaning around a dick that wasn't his.</p><p> </p><p><em>"Gonna ruin me, daddy?"</em> <em>Taeyong asked the faceless man as he was bent over the desk.</em></p><p> </p><p>"Gonna ruin you so good, princess." Johnny mumbled in response to the video and he stopped himself when he said that. In shock, Johnny shut down his laptop and shoved it under his pillow, placing his face in his clean hand.</p><p> </p><p><em> 'What the fuck am I getting into?' </em> Johnny thought to himself before getting up to wash his hands and change his underwear (he didn't orgasm but there was a lot of precome). When he fell asleep that night, he dreamt about pretty lips around his dick and a pink rim presented to him as he slid into the warm cavern.</p><p> </p><p>Saturday couldn't come any sooner and the scenario was exes getting back together with steamy sex. Jaehyun gave some (very unnecessary) advice about shooting a scene and Doyoung wished him luck quickly before Johnny left for the shoot. Entering NCT’s building, Johnny was greeted by Kunhang, another assistant and Yuta, the director of the shoot.</p><p> </p><p>“Upstairs, there is a nice penthouse set that we will use for your shoot. Come along with me so we can show you how the scene will play out.” Yuta said and he, along with Kunhang, brought Johnny into the elevator and went up to the fifteenth floor to see a rather luxurious yet typical penthouse set. The windows spanned from top to bottom, most of the decor was white and the double king sized bed had a nice tub of lube on the side.</p><p> </p><p>“So you will be making a drink in the kitchen when your ex comes in the house unannounced to drop off your things that you left at his house.” Yuta started explaining the general scene. “Then you take the things from him and ask what went wrong, which leads up to your ex provoking you, and then you pull him into a kiss and you take the reins from there.”</p><p> </p><p>“So it's unscripted from there.” Johnny concluded and he got a hum in agreement from Yuta.</p><p> </p><p>“For a newbie, you know a lot.”</p><p> </p><p>“My best friend, Jaehyun, told me a lot of tips regarding filming porn even though he does camboy streams with his boyfriend.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right, Ten is in the process of trying to get Doyoung and Jaehyun to film one scene produced by us.” Yuta commented and Johnny flushed thinking about the amount of times he walked in on his friends having sex. “Anyway, let’s get you dressed in casual wear and your co-star will enter when we start filming.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds good.” Johnny was taken by a stylist and his casual wear was switched into a black tank top and loose Adidas pants as he was supposed to be relaxing at home after a gym session in the film. When he was ready, Johnny was ushered to get to the kitchen with a wine glass in hand.</p><p> </p><p>“It has water in it, don’t worry.” a worker mumbled when they set down a wine bottle in front of him. Johnny nodded and he waited for Yuta to give him the go.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, “A Heated Make-Up” is going to start now. Take 1.” Yuta called out and he gave a signal for Johnny to start pouring a glass of “wine”, the new star deciding to look out the window and sip on the glass.</p><p> </p><p>“Cut! Good pose but make it sexier. You have the right idea though.” Yuta cut in during the middle of the stalling. Johnny nodded and drained the water in the sink, ready to reshoot. After three shots, Yuta made another signal Johnny didn't recognize and the person who entered made Johnny raise an eyebrow (he was actually freaking out on the inside) in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>"Good thing I had that spare key to drop off your stuff." that melodious voice Johnny had been hearing in his wet dreams for days spoke up. Johnny felt his dick harden as the cameras kept rolling.</p><p> </p><p>Lee Taeyong was standing there, wearing a huge white button up shirt with only one button holding it together and the tightest black pants, his beautiful hands holding a box of various items. Johnny was extremely satisfied that Taeyong was the person he was shooting with.</p><p> </p><p>"You kept the key so you could come in unnoticed to drop them off." Johnny started slowly when he gained his composure.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course, I didn't want to see you but here you are." Taeyong said in response, going closer to Johnny and dumping the box in the taller man's arms. "Here are all of your things." Johnny set the box aside and grabbed Taeyong's wrist gently.</p><p> </p><p>"How about if you have a drink with me first? Just catch up and talk." Johnny suggested and the silence from the crew meant that it wasn't off the script. Taeyong hesitated for a bit before sighing.</p><p> </p><p>"Fine but one drink." Taeyong took a glass from the cabinet (making the audience notice that he knew the penthouse rather well) and Johnny filled up the glass with “wine.”</p><p> </p><p>“Cut! We will now be moving to the couch where you two catch up and things boil up.” Yuta called from his director’s chair and Johnny decided to speak up about his feelings to Taeyong.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re my first co-star? That was why Ten was hiding it from me.” Johnny mumbled to Taeyong.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I was really entranced by you and I basically bullied Ten into making me your first partner.” Taeyong replied, a sneaky hand brushing on Johnny’s hard member. “I wanted to be the first person in NCT to have a taste of your big cock.” Johnny had to suppress a moan and Taeyong smirked at the effect he had over the university student.</p><p> </p><p>“I would love nothing more.” Johnny eventually summed up his thoughts and the two would have kissed if it wasn’t for the staff ushering them to the couch.</p><p> </p><p>“Take 5!” a voice was heard when Johnny and Taeyong settled on the couch and a snap started off the scene.</p><p> </p><p>“I just wanted to ask you, what happened between us?” Johnny asked (this part was supposed to be a few hours of catching up) and Taeyong sighed in response.</p><p> </p><p>“There was no passion in our relationship anymore. Just boring sex and bland conversations, there was nothing left.” Taeyong responded, placing a hand on Johnny’s thigh. “Which sucks because your dick game was so fucking good back then.”</p><p> </p><p>“So you think my game is weak now?” Johnny removed the hand from his thigh and stared Taeyong down.</p><p> </p><p>“If your game is missionary with the lights off, then it’s pretty damn weak.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s because we didn’t have time, if you were committed to the relationship, then I would have shown you what I’m capable of.” Johnny brought his lips to Taeyong’s ear and sucked on the lobe softly. Moaning softly, Taeyong responded with something that made Johnny groan.</p><p> </p><p>“Then show me how good you are, ruin me and claim me back.” Taeyong pulled back and after two seconds of heated stares, Johnny connected their mouths and Taeyong was pulled into the university student’s lap, the two winding their tongues together and grinding against each other.</p><p> </p><p>“I will show you, make you my little slut.”</p><p> </p><p>“Try me, Suh.” The two engaged in another sloppy kiss before Johnny ended the kiss to lick down Taeyong’s neck and nibble lightly on the pretty collarbones. “Fuck me please.”</p><p> </p><p>“Patience, slut, good boys wait.” Johnny had an idea pop in his brain and he did not hesitate to say it. “If you’re so impatient, then suck my dick.” Judging by the whine Taeyong let out, it was a good idea. Taeyong got off Johnny’s lap and started kissing the bulge the taller man was sporting through his sweatpants.</p><p> </p><p>“Forgot how big you are.” Taeyong commented even though he hasn’t seen Johnny’s dick before and he pulled down the black material to be greeted by a fucking monster. It had to be at least eight inches and Taeyong was determined to choke on it. Johnny held his breath seeing his wet dreams become a reality as Taeyong licked down the length and kissed the sensitive head.</p><p> </p><p>After a few kitten licks on the head, Taeyong sucked the organ in his mouth and sunk his head to accommodate as much girth as he could. Even though he was an expert at blowjobs, Johnny’s cock was a length he wasn’t fully used to so Taeyong had a hard time getting his nose to press against the newbie’s abdomen. Pulling off with a gasp, Taeyong spat on the length before sucking the penis back in.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, forgot how good you are at this.” Johnny mumbled as he grabbed a fistful of blonde locks and bucked his hips to get his length deeper in. Taeyong moaned around the length before bobbing his head, determined to taste Johnny’s come against his tongue. The pornstar decided to deepthroat the length again and moaned, making Johnny toss his head back. Taeyong pulled off to jerk off the length, admiring the precum spurting out of Johnny’s cockhead to mix with Taeyong’s spit.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck my face, please.” Taeyong begged (he rarely asked his co-stars to do this) and he knew that Yuta and the crew were in shock. Deciding to hide his shock, Johnny grabbed Taeyong’s hair with one hand and used the other hand to hold his dick, rubbing the head on Taeyong’s lips before smacking the girth against the shorter man’s cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“Open up, baby.” Johnny requested and Taeyong obeyed, parting his lips to kiss the cockhead again. His mouth opened wider and Johnny slid the length in, stopping when the head hit against the back of Taeyong’s throat. Spit dripped down Taeyong’s chin as he swallowed around the length and after a few painful seconds, Johnny started thrusting in and out of Taeyong’s mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Such a dirty whore, taking cock like this.” Johnny teased, getting deeper into a dominant headspace. Taeyong moaned in response and he continued to choke on the newbie’s dick like an obedient slut. A few thrusts later, Johnny took his dick out of Taeyong’s mouth and pulled the pornstar up for a dirty kiss, tasting his precum on Taeyong’s tongue.</p><p> </p><p>The kiss continued as Johnny hoisted Taeyong up and carried the smaller man to the double king sized bed, getting another cut and a bunch of compliments regarding the scene and the chemistry from Yuta. When the next take was called (Taeyong was picked up again to make it look like the scene didn’t stop), Johnny tossed the smaller man on the bed and brought him into another kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Johnny’s hand went to Taeyong’s shirt during the kiss and unbuttoned that one button, pulling off the material to show Taeyong’s beautiful chest and slim waist, and the newbie broke the kiss to strip off Taeyong’s pants. A white lacy thong that was soaked was shown to him and Taeyong’s cockhead peeking from the waistband.</p><p> </p><p>“You are a slut, you came in these knowing that I was going to fuck you.” Johnny hissed between his teeth and Taeyong smirked at that.</p><p> </p><p>“Only for you,” Taeyong started and leaned to whisper in Johnny’s ear, calling him a term that Johnny didn’t expect. “Daddy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh fuck.” Johnny flipped Taeyong onto his hands and knees and smacked one cheek with his hand. “Calling me daddy like the slut you are.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am your slut, daddy, and you will fuck me like I deserve.” Taeyong moaned when his ass was smacked again and Johnny wanted nothing more to rip off Taeyong’s thong and fuck him senseless. Johnny did the first thing right away, grabbing the thong by the middle and ripping it open. Taeyong gasped out in surprise (real surprise, no one had ever done that to him) and he whined when he felt lips against his asscheek.</p><p> </p><p>“Missed this pretty asshole.” Johnny spread the pornstar’s cheeks and saw a pink rim clenching for a cock inside. “It’s already begging for cock, so desperate and needy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck me please.” Taeyong whined, pressing his cheek against the pillow and he keened high in his throat when he felt Johnny’s tongue lick from his perineum to his balls.</p><p> </p><p>“Didn’t I say to have patience?” Johnny asked while smacking Taeyong’s ass again.</p><p> </p><p>“S-sorry daddy.” Taeyong’s thoughts flew out of the window when Johnny started licking into his asshole, not remembering that this was Johnny’s first shoot and that there was a whole fucking crew filming him getting wrecked. In his four years of being in NCT, Taeyong had been rimmed a few times and they were nothing compared to the treatment Johnny gave him.</p><p> </p><p>The tender kisses against his asshole, the tongue stretching him open just a little, the globs of spit dripping inside him, Taeyong could just come from this, just from having a tongue in his asshole. Johnny loved giving to his partner, whether it would be a blowjob or it would be a good rim. Seeing Taeyong crumble underneath him made Johnny’s confidence shoot up and he pulled off the rim to see it clench again.</p><p> </p><p>“Daddy, please make me come, it was so good.” Taeyong whined when cool air hit his wet rim, honestly on edge. Johnny chuckled and he grabbed the lube to coat his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>“As much as I would love to fuck my tongue in your sloppy hole, I will make you come from my fingers.” Johnny said instead and he inserted one finger, using his free hand to smack Taeyong’s ass. The taller man decided to kiss Taeyong while fingering him, swallowing the pornstar’s whines and pleas.</p><p> </p><p>“Daddy, gonna come from your fingers.” Taeyong squealed as his prostate was hit by Johnny’s three fingers, the newbie’s mouth on Taeyong’s neck. Johnny used this opportunity to massage the sensitive area and Taeyong pulled the newbie into a kiss, swapping spit.</p><p> </p><p>“Come, baby.” Johnny wrapped his free hand around Taeyong’s dick and Taeyong broke the kiss to cry out, spurting pearly white come on the sheets and pooling between Johnny’s fingers. Taeyong slumped against Johnny and the two engaged in a soft kiss as Taeyong got down from his high.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re still hard, daddy.” Taeyong felt Johnny’s hard dick against his ass and he had to continue the scene so he could get Johnny’s come. Preferably on his face or inside him.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so impatient, baby, but I will give you what you want.” Johnny flipped Taeyong onto his back and pushed the pornstar’s legs up, Taeyong hooking his arms under his knees to present his ass to Johnny. Thinking for a moment, Johnny brought his come covered hand to Taeyong’s mouth and Taeyong sucked the fingers into his mouth, moaning at the taste of his own come. After Johnny shed off his clothes, he brought his spit covered hand to his length, lubing himself up to fuck Taeyong.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck me, please.” Taeyong whined when he felt the cockhead against his asshole. After a moment of Johnny rubbing his girth against Taeyong’s asshole, the newbie positioned the head and slid home, the two moaning in sync as Taeyong’s ass swallowed Johnny’s length with ease.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re tight for a slut.” Johnny remarked as his balls pressed against Taeyong’s ass, groaning at the tightness around his penis. Taeyong’s eyes rolled back as his dream dick settled deep in his walls, silently thanking Doyoung for suggesting NCT to Johnny. After a few moments of adjusting, Johnny pulled out to the head and slammed in, building a steady rhythm and fucking Taeyong’s ass open.</p><p> </p><p>“Daddy, so fucking big inside me.” Taeyong moaned genuinely when Johnny grabbed Taeyong’s legs to hook them over his shoulders, the pornstar moving his hands to his ass, spreading them more to show his rim stretched around the penis. Johnny pulled out to see Taeyong’s rim gape (something he noted from porn) and he inserted his length back in, jackhammering Taeyong’s ass.</p><p> </p><p>“This is what you missed, baby boy.” Johnny pulled out again and spat on the gape, Taeyong keening at that move. “And now you will work for it. Ride me reverse.” Taeyong nodded and Johnny went on his back, stroking his cock as Taeyong got on top of him.</p><p> </p><p>Wrapping his hand over Johnny’s, Taeyong lined up the head with his rim and sunk down on the length, tossing his head back as the length pressed against his prostate. As he adjusted around the cock, Taeyong felt embarrassed that he was acting like a newbie with Johnny, easily ruined and turned on by something as simple as kissing and giving head. But it was worth having this monster dick make a mess of his insides.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, so big.” Taeyong commented uselessly as he started bouncing on the penis, leaning over to show Johnny how good the newbie was making him feel. Johnny, on the other hand, was in awe that Taeyong, the most popular and experienced pornstar in NCT, was this ruined by him. Taeyong was composed and meticulous in most of his videos but in this shoot, he was just a messy slut.</p><p> </p><p>“Daddy, am I making you feel good?” Taeyong asked, making Johnny snap out of his daze and the newbie tightened his hands on Taeyong’s waist.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so good at this, baby, such a messy slut.” Johnny responded and with his strength, Johnny turned Taeyong around and pulled the smaller man into a kiss, Taeyong continuing to ride Johnny’s dick like the pro he was. During the kiss, Johnny’s hands went on Taeyong’s ass and he snapped his hips up to take control, leaving Taeyong a proper mess. He was going so fast that during one thrust, his cock slipped out and Johnny presented Taeyong’s gape to the cameras.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh fuck.” Taeyong hiccupped when Johnny pushed back in to fuck his ass even harder, if that was even possible. The pornstar went limp against Johnny’s form, only panting hard against Johnny’s neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit, you’re such a good slut for me, open and willing to let me use you however I want.” The dirty talk made Taeyong whimper harder, his dick painfully hard in between his and Johnny’s abdomens. Pulling out, Johnny flipped them over and he manhandled Taeyong onto his hands and knees.</p><p> </p><p>“Daddy, please.” Taeyong didn’t know what he was begging for but he keened when Johnny mounted him and shoved his cock back in. The brutal thrusts made Taeyong cry and whine, dazed eyes trying to lock with Johnny. The university student was so deep in pleasure that he forgot about the cameras and only focused on Taeyong falling apart under him. He had to drink the fact that he was the person who made Taeyong like this.</p><p> </p><p>“Gonna come, gonna come.” Taeyong repeated with a high voice as Johnny pulled out and brought the two into the missionary position. “Fuck, why did I leave you?”</p><p> </p><p>“You can always come back to me, baby.” Johnny said, leaning down to kiss Taeyong gently as he wrapped the smaller man’s legs around his waist, bringing his cock back inside Taeyong’s asshole. The two kept kissing as Johnny stayed deep inside, the newbie’s thrusts short and staccato. “Be mine again?”</p><p> </p><p>“Please, I want to.” Even though this was part of the scenario, it felt so real and it made Johnny’s heart warm. Johnny decided to sit up and bring Taeyong into his lap, making the pornstar ride him for the last bit. Johnny’s mouth was latched on Taeyong’s nipple and the smaller man’s hands were clenched on the newbie’s blonde locks.</p><p> </p><p>“Gonna come, please make me come.” Taeyong begged and Johnny listened, the older man wrapping his hand around Taeyong’s rock hard penis. Only three short strokes made Taeyong seize up, the pornstar coming with a small whimper. White semen coated their abdomens as Taeyong shook against Johnny’s form, tightening his walls around Johnny’s length.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, you’re so tight.” Johnny groaned as he continued to thrust against Taeyong’s sensitive prostate. Taeyong moaned as he was fucked into oversensitivity, thinking about where he wanted Johnny’s come, noting the newbie’s rhythm going unsteady.</p><p> </p><p>“Gonna come on my face?” Taeyong decided that he wanted Johnny to come on his face and he was going to get it. Johnny loved that idea and he expressed it by moaning against Taeyong’s lips.</p><p> </p><p>“You are a slut.” Johnny brought Taeyong into a final kiss as his thrusts got even more sloppier. Realizing that he was going to come soon, Johnny pulled out and made Taeyong get off the bed and onto his knees. Taeyong stuck his tongue out and watched Johnny’s hand jerk himself off, the newbie’s hand a blur.</p><p> </p><p>“Paint me white, daddy.” That statement made Johnny come, the newbie watching his dick spurt out come on Taeyong’s pretty face, most of the white going on the pornstar’s cheeks and chin. One spurt got into Taeyong’s hair and the last few went on his tongue. Taeyong opened his eyes to look up at Johnny with a dazed smile and the newbie brought him into a slow kiss, swapping his come and their spit.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s get back together and I will be better this time.” Johnny mumbled against Taeyong’s lips.</p><p> </p><p>“I will be better too.” Taeyong responded and the two kissed again, Johnny bringing the two back to bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Cockwarm me?” Johnny bit his lip in embarrassment and Taeyong laughed softly.</p><p> </p><p>“I would love to.” Taeyong lifted his hips to slide Johnny’s soft cock back in and he laid down on top of Johnny to snuggle against his large frame. “Missed you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Missed you too.” Johnny kissed the top of Taeyong’s head to make it seem domestic and the two closed their eyes to “fall asleep”. After a few minutes of blissed silence, a snap was heard and it brought the co-stars back to reality.</p><p> </p><p>“Cut! That was the best film I have shot in a while.” Yuta exclaimed, honestly in shock by the two’s chemistry and the scene in general. The crew made exclaims in agreement and the co-stars decided to burn bright red with embarrassment. “Time to clean you two up and I will give your checks for the film.”</p><p> </p><p>After Johnny pulled his dick out, two stylists gave him and Taeyong robes and the two were ushered to different showers. Johnny was in deep thought during the shower, about his debut in the porn industry and the way Taeyong was during the film. He really made the best NCT star crumble underneath him, it made Johnny be in complete disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>“Here you go.” Yuta told the newbie as he wrote a check of two thousand dollars. Johnny took the check with complete awe and Yuta clapped the taller man’s shoulder. “I have filmed scenes for Taeyong for years and no one made him that fucked out before. You are truly a wonder, Johnny, and Ten did a great job recruiting you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Yuta.” Johnny thanked the director, which was waved off.</p><p> </p><p>“Ten better give me a good check for this.” Yuta smiled at Johnny before leaving to force the crew to clean up the area. Johnny pocketed the check in his leather jacket before leaving the penthouse set, still in awe that he had the best sex in his life and it was going to be seen by thousands of people. When he entered the elevator, the door was stopped by a nimble hand, Johnny flushing when it revealed Taeyong.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re going to act shy after fucking my brains out?” Taeyong asked gently, the pornstar in a suit similar to Ten’s when the Thai star interviewed Johnny.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, I was in my headspace.” Johnny remarked uselessly when Taeyong entered the elevator. The door closed and it started going down to the first floor.</p><p> </p><p>“Congratulations, Johnny Suh, you were my best fuck in my time as an NCT star.” Taeyong’s statement made Johnny choke on his water and the pornstar laughed at his reaction. “I have never been that messy during a blowjob, I never ask people to fuck my throat and no one has ever came on my face.”</p><p> </p><p>“You were my best fuck too.” Johnny confessed, making Taeyong smile in response. “I needed money for university so Jaehyun suggested doing porn and when I decided to listen to my best friend, this happened.”</p><p> </p><p>“I got to thank him and Doyoung then.” Taeyong laughed at the surprised expression on Johnny’s face. “Doyoung is unfortunately my best friend and he was the one who gave you Ten’s card.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, small world.” Silence fell until the ding of the elevator got both of them outside into the lobby. “So this is goodbye then.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, not exactly.” Taeyong took out a small piece of paper and gave it to Johnny, who unfolded it to see ten digits. “Call me and we can go grab some dinner.”</p><p> </p><p>“I would love that.” Johnny pocketed the number and Taeyong did not hesitate to give Johnny a kiss on the check.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m free next Sunday.” Taeyong smiled before turning his heel and leaving the building. Getting over his shock, Johnny walked out of the building and got into his car, driving back to his apartment. Johnny walked into Doyoung and Jaehyun cuddling on the couch and Jaehyun looked up to see Johnny glowing from after-sex.</p><p> </p><p>“Damn, how good were you?” Jaehyun asked and Johnny shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“So good that I’m taking him out on a date next weekend.” Johnny responded, much to the surprise of both Jaehyun and Doyoung.</p><p> </p><p>“Who is he, John? You got to tell us!”</p><p> </p><p>“You can figure it out when the video comes out.” Johnny decided to leave the living room, ignoring the multiple questions from the couple. Going into his room, Johnny laid down and took out the two pieces of paper from his pocket. A nice check of two thousand dollars and ten digits waiting to be added in his phone. Johnny added the digits in his phone and he texted a time and place for the date.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Taeyong</em> </b> <em> : sounds good ;) </em> <b>(7:30pm KST)</b></p><p> </p><p>Johnny flushed at the winky face before he decided to ask Taeyong about his day, which led to a five hour conversation about random topics. When Johnny fell asleep for the night, he silently thanked Jaehyun and Doyoung for giving him a start in the porn industry.</p><p> </p><p>When the video came out three weeks later, Taeyong came over to Johnny’s apartment to watch and celebrate Johnny’s debut in the porn industry. As the video ended, Taeyong had his mouth on Johnny’s cock and the two fucked on Jaehyun’s bed (totally not payback for the amount of times Johnny walked into Jaehyun fucking Doyoung on his bed). In the middle of Taeyong riding Johnny, the door opened and Jaehyun walked in to stare in shock at the most popular NCT star riding his best friend’s dick.</p><p> </p><p>Johnny drifted his eyes to Jaehyun looking absolutely shocked and the older man decided to provoke his best friend by winking. Jaehyun was quick to leave and Taeyong whimpered to get Johnny’s attention. The taller man complied to his boyfriend and started pounding into Taeyong’s asshole, absorbing the moans the smaller man let out. Thankfully, NCT decided to make a contract that Taeyong will only shoot films with Johnny and vice versa, giving the audience and the stars what they really want. A pair with raw chemistry who delivered mind blowing sex every time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>How did the beginning and the build-up take nine months and the smut scene took three hours to write? Answer is that I suck at making up the scenario and the AU but I can write rather okay smut from the garbage can called my brain.</p><p>Hopefully this was good and sexy for you smut lovers, have a great day and anticipate more from me.</p><p>Bye!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>